Hengsha Court Gardens computers
is a group of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found in the Hengsha Court Gardens apartment complex in Lower Hengsha. All of these computers are unlocked, so no login details are needed. Mao Yinpei's computer Tenant in the penthouse From: Niyu@sinopsys.cn To: maoyinpei77@meidei.net Mr. Mao, Can we not please do something about that tenant in the penthouse? You know I do not like to complain. Yet ever since he moved into out building I have not felt safe in my own home. I feel he is always leering at me. And twice he has made comments about my personal life -- about purchases I have made or about overseas friends that I have been corresponding with -- that he should not know anything about! And I am not the only one who feels this way! I know you are just another tenant here, yet you have lived in the building longer than most. Maybe management will listen if YOU made the formal complaint? Please advise. Sincerely, Niyu Belltower Pigs From: shao_bingwei@sinopsys.cn To: maoyinpei77@meidei.net Yinpei, I am getting sick of those English Pigs pushing us around. First in the streets, now in our own building? Who do they think they are? Bad enough they won't even speak to us in our own language. How did Hengsha come to this? Sorry for the rant, but I'm coming close to losing it with them. Am I the only resistor out there? Trash Collection From: MANAGEMENT To: ALL TENANTS Attention all tenants. There have been several complaints about tenants improperly disposing of their refuse in the building's dumpster area. Please READ AND FOLLOW the below recommendations for proper garbage disposal. -Do not block access to the dumpster with large objects -Do not place bulk items in the dumpster. See the Superintendant to make arrangements for disposal of these items -Avoid throwing waste into overloaded dumpsters. If the receptacle is overflowing, please wait until the dumpster is emptied before tossing waste. Pick-up days are Tuesdays and Fridays. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. The Management Hengsha Court Gardens Lifen's computer Re: Be on the lookout From: LuHowin@sinopsys.cn To: Lifen11@heightmail.cn On my! I do remember Donghai. What terrible news about his sister. Hopefully he is wrong and she returns home soon. Our neighborhood is becoming too dangerous. >Howin, Do you remember Donghai from my office? He >was telling me that his sister has been missing for >several days. He thinks it's the harvesters stealing >bodies for the black market. To his face I told him >not to be silly. In my heart I fear he is right. > >Lifen Rooftop Emergency Door From: MANAGEMENT To: ALL TENANTS Attention all tenants. It has come to our attention that the Rooftop Emergency Door has been left ajar on numerous recent occasions. Please make sure that this door is properly closed when you come or go from the building. We do not want undesirables to enter and circulate. Be aware! Safety begins at home. The Management Hengsha Court Gardens Shao Bingwei's computer RE: Belltower Pigs From: maoyinpei77@meidei.net To: shao_bingwei@sinopsys.cn Bingwei, I know exactly what you're saying. Those Belltower goons are getting on everyone's nerves. But I do urge caution. These guys are really bad ass and there is talk they are making agitators disappear. It sounds far-fetched but you remember Xiaobo? Used to date Dandan? Well, they say he mouthed off and no one has seen him for two weeks. Fact? Rumor? I wish i knew. >Yinpei, I am getting sick of those English Pigs >pushing us around. First in the streets, now >in our own building? Who do they think they >are? Bad enough they won't even speak to >us in our own language. How did Hengsha come >to this? > >Sorry for the rant, but I'm coming close to >losing it with them. Am I the only resistor out >there? Rooftop Emergency Door From: MANAGEMENT To: ALL TENANTS Attention all tenants. It has come to our attention that the Rooftop Emergency Door has been left ajar on numerous recent occasions. Please make sure that this door is properly closed when you come or go from the building. We do not want undesirables to enter and circulate. Be aware! Safety begins at home. The Management Hengsha Court Gardens Rent Increases From: MANAGEMENT To: ALL TENANTS Attention all tenants. Please be advised that the annual rent increase will take effect this coming Monday, the first of the month. You will each receive the appropriate paperwork outlining the exact increase-amount as well as attendant tax forms. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. The Management Hengsha Court Gardens Tang Liko's computer Coffee or a snack? From: Niyu@sinopsys.cn To: Liko@synopsys.cn Liko, I do remember you. We do have nice chats. Thank you for the flattering offer but I must say no. I am already spoken for. I have a boyfriend. Niyu >Dear Niyu, > >You may remember me. I live on the 2nd floor >and we have met on numerous occasions. Your >work colleague Ruiling gave me your email address >-- I hope that is OK. > >We have seen each other around the building >many times. And I have always thought that >we have had nice chats. So...I would like to >know if you would have coffee with me sometime. > >Please forgive me if I am being too bold with this >request. > >Sincerely, > >Tang Liko Rent Increases From: MANAGEMENT To: ALL TENANTS Attention all tenants. Please be advised that the annual rent increase will take effect this coming Monday, the first of the month. You will each receive the appropriate paperwork outlining the exact increase-amount as well as attendant tax forms. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. The Management Hengsha Court Gardens The Official HIVE Newsletter From: hive-announce@thehive.hi.prc To: Our Valued Customers **********FOR HIVE VIPs ONLY********** This Saturday, the HIVE will be celebrating 15 YEARS in Lower Hengsha!! Come join us to celebrate with an all-night bash! Free champagne from 7-10PM Tuesdays -- Lady's Aug Night Augmented ladies drink for free every Tuesday from 7-11PM Thursdays -- Check out INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR DJ Trung Hoa Spinning the latest in Vietnamese Trance Fridays -- Radical Chic Night The theme that started it all! Come dressed as your favorite Freedom Fighter or Political Dissident and you could win a free trip to the Mainland's most luxurious spa, Yangtze Breeze. HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE HIVE!!!! Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers